Darrian Part Three: Revelations
by HazelTree019
Summary: The night after killing Taliesen in Denerim, Zevran comes to see Darrian in his room at Arl Eamon's castle. A Dragon Age: Origins piece. Darrian male PC elf /Zevran. "Darrian" is the first series. There will also be a "Zevran" series, designed to be read *after* this one. Disclaimer: All characters, places etc. belong to Bioware except Darrian who is all mine


I was lying on the bed, drifting into an uneasy sleep, when the door creaked open behind me and light footsteps crossed the room. I didn't move, but I smiled as I recognised them.  
"Zevran?" The bed dipped as he sat down. "What are you doing here?"  
"I wanted to thank you, for what you did today. Standing up to the Crows like that. It is not everybody who would be that brave."  
"Well he wasn't the first Crow to try killing me was he? I seem to remember it didn't work out last time, either." I grinned.  
He gently brushed a lock of hair from my neck.  
"As I recall, it worked out perfectly. Although, you do seem to have an uncanny ability to survive such close encounters with professional assassins."  
"You've done a lot for me, Zev. You know I enjoy returning the favour."  
"And yet, I felt that the occasion required some sort of reward, no? After all, for the first time in my life I am free to go where I wish. And just now, my wish is to be right here."  
I felt his gentle breath on the back of my neck and his lips brushed my skin, kindling warmth in my stomach. I rolled over to look into his almond eyes and he smiled.  
"Ah, that is better. I like to see such a handsome face as yours."

I sat up and he cupped my cheek, looking at me for a moment. Then his mouth met mine and I put one hand on the back of his head, feeling his golden hair slide beneath my fingers. His tongue flicked against my lips and I parted them willingly, allowing him in. A hand sneaked up to the back of my neck as he explored my mouth with a low grumble of pleasure.

He broke away and made a slow trail of kisses across my cheek and down my neck, where he began to lick and nibble.  
"You are tense, my dear Warden. This fighting darkspawn is all good and well, but you are letting it get to you. Please, relax. Let me take your burden tonight."  
His hands rubbed at my arms and shoulders as he continued his attentions at my neck and I closed my eyes, feeling a tension I hadn't noticed before, ebbing slowly away at his touch.

"Thank you, Zev."  
He kissed my jaw.  
"Oh, the pleasure is mine, my friend, but I promise to give back as much of it as I can."  
I smiled and caught the edge of his ear between my teeth. I heard a small contented sigh and nipped a little harder, resulting in a quiet moan. The tip of my tongue flickered into his ear before I ran it softly along his jawline to his chin. Zev shivered slightly and a warm purr sounded in his throat.  
"You have learned quickly, Warden. But there is so much more that I wish to teach you."  
"So teach me."  
He used his tongue to trace the curve of the tattoo round my eye, moving to my mouth for a deep, wanting kiss. As he did so, a cool hand slid down my chest and brushed against my groin. I jumped at the unexpected touch and the Antivan chuckled, nipping my lip.

"So, I see that you have an advantage over me tonight, Darrian."  
"What's that?"  
"You have no clothes on."  
So saying he pulled away and got off the bed. He knelt down to remove his boots and before I could change my mind, I followed him. When the second one dropped to the floor I gently took hold of his chin and pulled him up to stand in front of me. There was a slight look of surprise in his face: clearly he hadn't been expecting such confidence. Suddenly, a wave of desire for the elf washed over me, and I kissed him fiercely. We stood for a moment, locked together, lost within each other. Then I took a slow step forward, forcing him to move back. Another step, another, slowly driving him backwards. Discarded armour trailed behind us and we finally threw off his last garment as his back touched the wall. I pushed closer, pinning him there. I could feel his arousal against my stomach, and no doubt he felt mine.

My show of dominance, however, was just that: a show – and he knew it. Without warning he took hold of my waist and twisted me round, pressing my back to the wall, bracing his hands on it either side of my head. The blond smiled slyly.  
"Hmm, it seems we have some fire tonight. What fun it could be to torture it out of you…" He looked me up and down. "But, tonight is your night. I shall behave myself."  
"Maybe Taliesen was right. Maybe you are getting soft."  
My words had the desired, and immediate, effect. A wicked smile curved across the assassin's face and he pressed his slim body more firmly against my own, gripping my ear with his teeth. I inhaled sharply and felt a tongue slowly make its way down the side of my ear, then begin to explore inside.

It never ceased to amaze me just how graceful Zevran was. How his movements were so fluid. He was resting his forearms on the wall, lips and tongue still playing at my ear, his supple body moving against mine. And he still managed to keep me firmly pinned down, unable to move had I wanted to. With a last nip and suckle at the tip of my ear, he pulled away.  
"Come, back into bed with you. If I try anything else standing up I think you may fall over, and I do not wish to cause you any pain…at least not yet."  
I let him lead me across the room, narrowly avoiding tripping up over one of his boots.

He stopped next to the bed and knelt down, tugging off my underwear – the only clothing left on between us. The Antivan paused to regard me critically, then smiled. He stood, slowly trailing his hand up between my legs as he did so. I shivered and he pushed my shoulders gently, laying me back on the pillows. He knelt over me, straddling my stomach. He began rubbing my chest, his fingers dancing, making small circles around my nipples then darting away again. My muscles gave up the last tension they had been holding to his continued massaging, and I watched the small excited expressions that flitted across his face each time I let out a quiet moan of pleasure. Each touch left a tiny spark in my skin, warming it as well as any fire.

"Zevran…" Eyes closed, I half-whispered his name.  
"Yes, Darrian?"  
I felt a light pressure on my chest and his hair tickled my face as he draped his slight body onto mine.  
"Yesterday, at the alienage…" I was finding it hard to concentrate – his tongue had returned to my ear.  
"What about it?"  
"Thank you."  
He pulled away a little, a small frown forming on his brow.  
"What for?"  
"For being there. It was good to know that somebody else…understood."  
"I am not certain I follow you."  
"It was difficult…going back there, showing the others what my past really looked like. It helped knowing there was someone else there who's been thrown to the bottom of the pile. Who knows what it's like to be treated as an expendable commodity. A 'knife ears'." I had always hated that phrase, and I spat it out in disgust. Zev rubbed a thumb across my cheek, a soothing purr in his throat. I swallowed.  
"The pity in their faces was humiliating. I know Alistair means well, but he's never had to live the way I did. The way we did."  
Zev was silent for a moment, then said,  
"I have seen those alienages before. They make me…uncomfortable, knowing how my kin are being treated in there. And I have had my fair share of that treatment – I was but a boy when I was sold like an animal on market day." His almond eyes were serious. "I cannot imagine what it must have been like to grow up in there. I did not have it easy, I know, but at least I could work my way up. I had a chance, however small, to make my life better. You did not." He paused. "If you ever need someone, say an elf, who understands, you know that I will be there for you."  
I reached up to him, drawing him into a long kiss, placing a hand on his cheek.  
"I know."

"Would you like your reward now, my dear Warden?"  
I looked at him, the question in my face.  
"I thought that was it."  
He chuckled.  
"You think that is all I can do? I am offended. I must let you have it now, I think, before you decide I am no good at all, no?"  
"Well I know that's not true."  
He grinned and bit his lip.  
"As I said before, my dear, thank you for standing up to the Crows."  
He lowered his head to my chest and began to kiss his way down, his slender hands rubbing from my shoulders to my stomach to my…  
"Hah!"  
I could feel him smile against my navel, which he nibbled before trailing his hands lower to my thighs. He used them to slide himself backwards on the bed and a look of satisfied delight swept across his features as he saw just how aroused I had become.

I twitched as his hair brushed across the inside of my thigh and he grinned again. He placed his hands on my hips and before I realised what he was doing I felt a warm tongue trail up my length, from the base to the tip. I started, my stomach muscles bunching in shock. He glanced up at me smirking, then bent his head and started to kiss and lick, flickering his tongue along my shaft. Small jolts shot up and down my body and I began to writhe in his grasp. His hold was firm, preventing my hips from bucking. Unable to move, my frustration found another escape – my voice. Every trace of his tongue, every brush of his lips had me groaning. He nibbled and I gasped breathlessly.  
"Zevran!"

He put his mouth over my erection and I watched the top of the blond's head as it bobbed down…up…down. I was soon in danger of letting myself go entirely and I tried to nudge him away but he refused to take the hint. Instead, cocking his head up slightly to look into my eyes and letting his lips brush over my tip, he purred,  
"I do hope you are not holding back on me, my love."

Finally, the vibrations from his sultry voice sent me over the edge and I arched my back, shouting his name, not caring if Arl Eamon himself heard me. He probably did. Zev pressed closer, rumbling in obvious enjoyment. The sly grin was back in place as the assassin swallowed, lapping up every drop. I moaned. With a last suckle he crept his way back up my body until he held himself over me, a cruel smirk still playing about his lips.  
"Did no one ever tell you not to speak with your mouth full?"  
"Oh yes, but where is the fun in that?"  
I laughed.  
"Zevran there is no one else like you."  
"This I have been told."  
I hesitated, then said,  
"Now it's my turn, to do something for you."  
"Oh? What is going on in that dirty little mind of yours?"  
"Honestly? Nerves and a lack of experience."  
He chuckled.  
"I have faith in your natural ability, my dear Warden. All you have to do is relax and enjoy it. Do not think too much."  
My thoughts must have been loud and clear on my face, because his wicked expression softened, his now steady gaze somehow reassuring.  
"Truly, it does not matter how well you do. I think I know what it is you are planning, my friend, and I promise you it is not difficult. You will please us both."  
I smiled shakily, taking hold of his waist, and he let me roll him over. I looked down at his fine features, his golden hair spread around his head, almond eyes glowing with anticipation. The desire to please him grew stronger and I leant forward, nuzzling into his neck. I ran my tongue the length of his collarbone, making him roll his head to one side, exhaling luxuriously. Slowly, I made my way down his chest, kissing and nipping, feeling the muscles rippling under his tattooed skin.

I placed a single kiss at the base of his erection and began to mirror his movements, the patterns he had made with his fingers, even giving him the gentlest of nips. These brought the best response, his groans becoming louder with each one. His reactions gave me nearly as much pleasure as I seemed to be giving him and I grew more determined. I could feel him starting to strain under the effort of keeping still for me so I grasped his hips, though I couldn't hold him as firmly as he had me. Encouraged by his wriggling, I took him into my mouth. Unable to hold still any longer he began to thrust, his breathing rapid, moans and gasps in his throat. I felt the sweat beginning to form on his skin and I redoubled my efforts. He tapped my shoulder, but if he could stay then I could at least do him the honour of trying the same. I felt the sheets pull as he bunched them in his fists. He cursed in Antivan and I heard my name yelled as he came. The taste was strange but not entirely unpleasant and I licked and swallowed as best I could.

"You did not have to do that."  
"I wanted to."  
He was panting heavily, but managed a soft laugh.  
"I knew you would be good at it."  
I grinned, a little embarrassed, then a slight frown creased my brow.  
"Zev? What's this?"  
"Hmm?"  
I traced a thin, pale scar that ran across his thigh and looking up at me he said "Oh. That." Even in the dim room, the elf's olive skin seemed to flush.  
"That…was from a few years ago."  
"Did a mark get the better of you?"  
"No, no. I…Taliesen and I had a disagreement."  
"Oh?"  
He tutted.  
"There was a woman, a delightful little creature called Kahana. We met her at an inn in Antiva, and Taliesen swore he had seen her first."  
"You fought him over a woman?"  
"Not precisely. He attacked me."  
"I didn't realise spontaneity was so big in Antiva."  
He bit his lip.  
"Well…he found me in bed with her. He promptly pulled out a dagger and…actually I am still not certain where from, considering he was wearing about as much as I was. Ah well, it shall remain a mystery. Oh, I digress. We mostly managed to avoid each other's blades, but I was young and arrogant. I did not pay enough attention, and got what I deserved. But I did leave him with something to remember me by." He smiled at the memory. "It took him three days to walk properly."  
"And there we all were thinking you were so chaste."  
"Yes, well, it is a charade I like to keep up. Come, enough of dwelling in the past, I have a question, if I may?"  
I nodded. He looked me in the eye.  
"Do you trust me, Darrian?"  
I didn't have to think about it.  
"Yes."

He nodded as though coming to a decision, then swung his legs round and got off the bed. I watched him curiously as he bent over the pile of forgotten armour and picked something up, holding it out for me to see. It was a small glass bottle with a clear liquid inside.  
"I took the liberty of bringing this with me, just in case it was needed. Trust me, there is nothing worse than having to search for it when you want it." He sounded like a man who spoke from experience and I smiled slightly.  
"Why, what is it?"  
"Oil."  
He studied my face as though waiting for a reaction. Seeing none he continued.  
"Please, lie back." He opened the bottle and I caught a strong smell of vanilla. He dipped his fingers into the oil before stoppering the bottle and dropping it onto the blankets. He crossed the end of the bed and knelt next to me. He leant forward and gave me a slow kiss.  
"I told you this was your night. This is for _you_, and I promise we will take this as slowly as you need. It will help if you relax."

I had no idea what he was going to do but I'd placed my trust in him. He ran an oiled hand up the inside of my thigh and slid it underneath me. I started as I felt the tip of his finger make its way inside me. My mouth opened, realising a little belatedly what he was proposing. His free hand went to my shoulder.  
"If this is too much, you have only to say and I will stop."  
I swallowed, unsure, and glanced up, automatically looking to him for reassurance. There was a serious gaze on his beautiful face. At that moment a need for him erupted inside me: all I desired was to be as close to him as possible. To have sex with Zevran was exactly what I wanted.  
"No, keep going. At least try."  
He rubbed my arm.  
"Very well, my dear Warden, but, if you change your mind, just tell me."  
I nodded.

He pushed his finger in a little further, stretching the muscles carefully. The assassin's face was set in concentration; when he caused too much pain he drew back immediately, giving me more time to get used to him. When he had pushed as far as he could, he wriggled his finger a little, brushing against a spot he must have been looking for. It made me inhale sharply, though this time not from pain. Slowly, he added a second finger, then a third, all the while massaging that same spot, sending small waves of pleasure rippling through my body. To my surprise I found myself becoming aroused again.

"Are you ready, my friend?"  
This time I was.  
"Yes."  
He gently eased his hand away.  
"Then please, could you turn over?"  
I rolled onto my stomach. He moved to kneel between my legs and I peered at him over my shoulder. He had the bottle open again and was oiling his hands. Then he rubbed them over my backside, working the oil into my skin. When he was done he used the last on himself, smoothing it along his length.  
"It will be easiest for you if you are on all fours."  
I pushed myself up and he shuffled forward, taking a hold on my waist.

When he pushed into me I had to bite my lip to stop myself crying out, and was grateful he had taken the time to prepare me so thoroughly. I dropped my head, my shoulders sagging. I knew he wanted this and forced myself to keep my mouth shut, not to ask him to stop, suddenly appreciating the fact that from behind he couldn't see my face. His grip was strong and comforting and I closed my eyes, concentrating on the feel of his thumbs rubbing small circles into my back. He braced himself against my hips and gently added pressure, penetrating further. I let out a small whimper and he stopped instantly. His voice was tainted with concern as he said,  
"You want me to stop?"  
I shook my head, silently cursing myself.  
"It does get easier, I promise you. It just takes a little time to get used to. Here, kneel up, lean against me."

He helped me up slowly, pulling me back onto his chest. I rested my head on his shoulder and we knelt there for a minute. His hand caressed my body and I let myself relax into his arms. He nibbled the edge of my ear.  
"Do you wish me to continue?" he murmured.  
"Yeah, I'm ready."  
He pulled out gradually, then pushed back in, all the while rubbing my chest and arms, muttering into my ear. His low voice was soothing and the pain was beginning to lessen. I sighed and Zev smiled, his heartbeat slowing as I grew more comfortable. One hand made its way down to my groin and began to fondle as he kissed my neck.  
"Move with me."  
It was so easy with his perfect rhythm. I began to rock my hips against him, the feeling of his thrusts, his hands, his lips at my neck, all working together, sending warm, gentle pleasure through my whole body. I moaned quietly as he nipped me.  
"That's…nice, Zev."  
"Good. I am glad you decided to try this."  
"Me too."  
"And…" he hesitated.  
"What is it?"  
"I was sent to kill the Grey Wardens. Of all the people that could have been, I am glad it was you."

I knew how much it would have meant to him to say that. Casual sex was one thing, but for a professional assassin who grew up in a whorehouse, feeling for your partner was different. Wrong. And in that moment I wanted him. I needed him. I turned my head and found his lips with mine.  
"I feel the same way, Zev. I…I love you."  
His hand faltered, then continued, squeezing more firmly, moving faster and his thrusts became stronger and more determined. The hand on my chest hugged me even closer, fingers flexing. He pressed his lips to my mouth again, pushing his tongue as deep as he could. I responded willingly and slipped my hand behind his waist, pulling him into me, the pain forgotten in the wake of the desire that flooded my body.

I groaned again and again, and heard his soft grunts by my ear in time with his hips. We moved together, faster, harder, more desperate for each other's pleasure as well as our own. I could feel his rhythm slipping as he began to tire, but neither of us could stop now. We climaxed together, bellowing. I threw my head back against his shoulder and he clutched me to his chest, a rich rumble sounding in his throat. He whispered into my ear.  
"I love you too, Darrian."

We knelt together, panting heavily. He was still holding me tightly and I suspected it was partly to keep himself upright. I rubbed my cheek against him and he turned his head, catching my mouth with his, a gentle tongue pushing in. Then he twisted himself round and laid back, pulling me down gently to lie in front of him. His arm draped over my waist and he cuddled against my back. I could feel his breath on my neck, where it was followed by a soft kiss.

"How did you become so good at this, Zev?"  
"I have simply always felt that sex is a worthy skill to master, my dear. And since I was born with such a talent for it, and with such wonderfully handsome features, it seemed my duty to share them. Besides, I enjoy it."  
I smiled, stroking the arm that rested on my hip.  
"Though…it has never felt like that before."  
"Like what?"  
"Like it was not about the sex." He nuzzled into my neck and I put my hand to his cheek.  
"You know that most of the palace will have heard us?"  
I could feel him grinning.  
"That is the mark of a good time."  
"Including Arl Eamon."  
He snickered.  
"I do not care. My only concern is whether you were enjoying yourself, and by the sound of it, you were."  
"What exactly did you shout in Antivan?" My tone was innocent and he nipped my neck playfully.  
"An obscenity. I do not think there is a translation."  
"I thought as much. So I wonder what Morrigan will think now?"  
"Our lovely little witch? She will disapprove, I think."  
"Good."  
He chuckled, then he propped himself up on his elbow and kissed my cheek.  
"Perhaps it is time I went back to my room? You need to rest."  
I grabbed his wrist as it left my hip and turned over to look at him.  
"Don't go. I'll sleep better with you here; I don't want to be on my own tonight."  
He laid himself back down, his almond eyes warm.  
"Then you shall not be."  
He ran a soft finger down my cheek and cupped my face in his hand. We kissed, holding each other. Then we lay together, slowly falling asleep, sharing a bed for the first time.


End file.
